Grenzenlos
by Saiyonym
Summary: Wie Vegeta zum SSJ2 wird und gegen Cell antreten will...


Grenzenlos  
  
  
Die Tür zum Raum von Geist und Zeit öffnete sich und Trunks und Vegeta kamen von ihrem einjährigen Training zurück. Trunks war froh endlich wieder draußen zu sein, denn dieses Jahr war die reinste Strapaze für ihn. Nicht nur das er andauernd von Vegeta zusammen geschissen wurde und allerlei Beleidigungen mit anhören musste, nein, er hatte ihn sich wirklich nicht so vorgestellt. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen in den letzten zwei Monaten deutlich gebessert hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber Vegeta meinte, dass Trunks seine Sache durchaus gut gemacht hatte. So etwas, von 'so' einem Vater zu hören, das überraschte ihn.  
Mit zerfetzten Klamotten kam Trunks, gefolgt von Vegeta zu den anderen. Alle waren sie da und warteten.  
"Hallo!", meinte er und ging zu Goku und Gohan.  
"Wie war das Training?"  
"Ganz gut!", meinte er grinsend, "Vater und ich sind viel stärker geworden. Er hat das Level des Super-Saiyajins schon nach zwei Monaten überschritten, wollte aber unbedingt noch besser werden."  
Plötzlich trat Vegeta von hinten heran und ermahnte ihn mit einem:  
"Trunks, sei still! Du redest heute zu viel!"  
Urplötzlich verstummte Trunks, denn er hatte sich daran gewöhnt auf Vegeta's Worte zu hören. Das war besser, als diesen Saiyajin wütend zu machen. Das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben.  
"Hmmm? Hey, du hast dich verändert Trunks!", meinte Bulma, die an ihn herantrat und ihn musterte.  
"Du bist gewachsen, stimmt's? Aber die Haare hättest du echt mal abschneiden können."  
Trunks grinste verschmitzt. Dazu hatte er überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt.  
Vegeta lehnte sich an eine Wand, und lies die anderen reden. Er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Alles was er jetzt wollte, und wofür er so lange trainiert hatte, war Cell zu besiegen. Das würde er, seiner Meinung nach, jetzt auch problemlos schaffen. Immerhin hatte er die nächste Stufe erreicht. Jetzt, und dies war der einzige Augenblick, indem er besser als Goku war. Hätten sie jetzt gekämpft, würde er Haushoch überlegen sein. Aber er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun.  
"Vegeta? Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert!", meinte Bulma.  
"Was?!", fragte er und schreckt hoch.  
"Komm mal her."  
Er kniff die Augen mißtrauisch zusammen. Was sollte das jetzt? Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Mätzchen und sogesehen auch keine Lust.  
"Was willst du?", fragte er und blieb nach 3 Schritten stehen.  
"Ich habe für euch Kampfanzüge hergestellt. Die gleichen wie von dir Vegeta! Ich dachte ihr könntet sowas gebrauchen."  
Ein Grinsen huschte über Vegeta's Gesicht, jedoch ungesehen von allen.  
"Na also! Du bist ja doch zu was gut..."  
"Tss! Vegeta, das will ich eben nicht gehört haben!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
"Ja klar! War auch nur ein Scherz!"  
  
Goku öffnete die Truhe und zog vier Behälter heraus.  
"Hier Gohan! Der kleine Anzug müsste für dich sein!"  
"Cool! Diese Dinger hatte ich seit Namek nicht mehr an!", rief Gohan und grinste, "Nun....Piccolo's Outfit ist und bleibt aber das Beste!"  
"Na bitte! Jedenfalls einer ist auf meiner Seite!", meinte Piccolo und grinste Gohan zu.  
  
"Willst du gleich wieder los?", fragte Goku Vegeta, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten.  
"Ich verschwende ungern Zeit mit unnützigen Dingen, das müsstest du wissen!"  
"Gut, gut! Ich merke schon, dass du an dir gearbeitet hast! Vielleicht gelingt es dir tatsächlich Cell zu besiegen! Aber pass auf! Er hat bereits C17 absorbiert."  
"Umso besser! Dann haben wir gleich ein Problem weniger!"  
"Vegeta! Das sollte heißen, dass er jetzt noch stärker ist als vorher!"  
Vegeta setzte ein gehässiges Gesicht auf:  
"Kakarott! Du wirst mit diesem Typen nichts mehr zu tun haben! Ich werde ihn sowieso leicht besiegen! Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie stark ich bin!"  
"Doch! Das würde die ganze Sache einfacher machen."  
"Vater?", fragte Trunks, der ungern die Auseinandersetzung stören wollte.  
"Was ist los, Trunks?"  
"Würde es dich stören, wenn ich mitkomme?"  
Vegeta dachte kurz nach und meinte dann:  
"Also, wenn du dich nicht einmischst, dann von mir aus! Aber das ist mein Kampf und du hälst dich da raus, verstanden?!"  
"Ja!"  
"Dann ist ja alles klar! Von mir aus kann's losgehen!", meinte Vegeta und wandte sich zu Goku.  
"Hmph! Kakarott, eigentlich ist es total sinnlos, dass du jetzt noch trainieren gehst! Für dich bleibt von Cell nichts mehr übrig!"  
"Tja, das würde mir grade Recht kommen! Aber ich gehe trotzdem trainieren! Es geht ja nicht an, dass du mir einen Schritt voraus bist!"  
  
Vegeta drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte grummelnd davon.  
"Komm Trunks!", rief er und startete in die Luft.  
"Warte!", rief Goku und hielt Trunks zurück.  
"Äh was?"  
  
"Nimm diese Senzu! Für den Notfall!"  
"Gut! Aber ich denke Vater wird sie nicht brauchen!"  
Mit diesen Worte folgte er Vegeta und war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
"In Ordnung Gohan! Dann sind wir jetzt an der Reihe!"  
"Genau!"  
  
Mr. Popo führte sie in den Raum von Geist und Zeit. Er brauchte keine Anweisungen mehr zu geben, da Goku selbst vor vielen Jahren schon in diesem Raum trainiert hatte.  
  
Goku schloss die Tür hinter sich und amüsierte sich darüber, wie entsetzt Gohan in die weiße Ewigkeit glozte.  
"Was ist ...das Otoo-san?!"  
"Das ist das Nichts! Die Unendlichkeit! Immerhin sind wir in einer anderen Dimension, musst du wissen!", antwortete Goku und kam neben Gohan die Treppe hinunter, "Aber zum Trainieren eignet es sich prima!"  
"Wenn du das meinst! Ich frag mich nur, wie wir das ein Jahr lang aushalten!?"  
  
"Ach, das geht schneller, wenn wir sofort mit dem Training anfangen!", meinte Goku nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren.  
Gohan sag ihn fragend an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
"Nun, das richtige Training beginnt erst, wenn du es geschafft hast, ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden!"  
Gohan's Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen, als er das hörte.  
"Wie? ICH?!?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!!"  
"Doch, ich mache keine Scherze, wenn's um eine ernste Angelegenheit geht! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffst! Immerhin ist der Zorn der Auslöser um zum Super-Saiyajin zu werden. Und du bist dir bewusst, dass deine Kraft alle Grenzen sprengt wenn du wütend bist."  
"Das schon....aber so auf Kommando?!"  
  
Goku dachte eine Weile nach und kam zu einem Entschluss:  
"Dann müssen wir improvisieren...denk einfach, dass Cell Piccolo getötet hat!"  
Gohan machte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck:  
"Nun, Cell mag schon ziemlich fies sein. Aber wie soll ich mir das vorstellen, wenn ich ihn nicht mal kenne!?"  
"Nehmen wir eine andere Person. Zum Beispiel....ja genau. Denk einfach Freeza hätte Piccolo getötet! Besser?"  
  
Gohan dachte daran und das machte ihn wahrhaftig wütend.   
"Ich vergesse nie, was er ihm angetan hat. Immerhin hätte er ihn damals fast getötet!"  
  
"Na bitte!", grinste Goku, "Dann versuche jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden. Ich gebe dir noch einen Tip: denk einfach es wäre wahr und versuch so wütend zu werden wie möglich. Dabei erhöhst du deine Kampfkraft und denkst an nichts anderes mehr, als daran ihn zu rächen! Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du's schaffst! Ich gehe solange alleine trainieren..."  
  
Goku wandte sich ab und ging einige Meter weit davon.  
Das was er zu tun hatte, das seine psychische Stärke aufzubauen. Der Super-Saiyajin war schon gut, aber es gab noch eine Steigerung. Diese Grenz musste er brechen.  
"Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich meine eigene Grenze nicht brechen könnte!", meinte Goku und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
  
  
Während dessen war Vegeta bei Cell angekommen und landete vor ihm.  
"Hey! Wen haben wir denn da? Willst du jetzt schon sterben?", fragte Cell und lachte.  
  
"Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle nicht gesagt! Gleich wirst du nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus der Wäsche gucken. Ich werde dich jetzt nämlich töten!!"  
"Hahaha! Du machst Witze! Wie willst du in so kurzer Zeit soviel stärker geworden sein? Ich bin dir überlegen. Immerhin ist ein Teil meine Vollendung schon abgeschlossen!"  
  
"Pah! Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich vorher war. Ich bin stärker, als du's dir vorstellen kannst! Wart's nur ab. Aber dann ist es zu spät für dich!"  
"Das will ich sehen!", meinte Cell und lachte wieder.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Trunks nun einige Meter weiter hinten auf einem Felsen gelandet war und das Geschehen beobachtete. Wie Vegeta es gesagt hatte, hielt er sich raus. Er würde, wenn nötig nur eingreifen, wenn es wirklich schlecht stehen würde. Aber das könnte kaum passieren.  
  
Vegeta mobilisierte seine Kraft um die Grenze ein weiteres Mal zu überschreiten. Cell würde der Erste sein, der ihn als USJ live sehen konnte.  
Ein Lichtblitz zuckte um Vegeta herum und dann stand er in einer goldenen, mit Blitzen umgebenen Aura vor Cell, der jetzt sichtlich beeindruckt war.  
  
"Alle Achtung! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Du bist doch dieser kleine Scheisser Vegeta oder?"  
"Ich bin Super-Vegeta! Und damit das klar ist: Keine weiteren Worte, lass uns zur Sache kommen. Ich bin nicht sehr geduldig auf dieser Stufe!"  
  
"Was soll das für eine Masche sein? Okay, du magst vielleicht stärker geworden sein. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du's mit mir aufnehmen kannst! Vergiss es! Wenn ich C18 erst gefunden habe, kann mich keiner mehr besiegen! Hast du gehört? Dann bin ich das ultimative, perfekte Wesen auf diesem Planeten! Ein unschlagbarer Kämpfer!! Hahahaha!!"  
  
"Halt's Maul! Und wenn schon, Trunks, dahinten", sagte Vegeta und zeigte über die Schulter, "ist fast so stark wie ich. Auch wenn's schlecht aussehen sollte, was es nicht tut, bist du unterlegen! Aber kümmer dich nicht um ihn. Er wird nicht eingreifen!"  
  
"Ich erledige ihn wenn du tot bist. Einverstanden?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf dumme Fragen brauchte er nicht zu antworten, also kam er lieber zum Wesentlichen und griff an...  
  
  
***(Die Story kennt ohnehin jeder, also brauche ich nicht weiter drauf eingehen)***  
  
  
Goku öffnete die Augen und unterbrach seine Meditation, als eine einen Energieschub von Seiten Gohans wahrnahm.   
"So schnell?", fragte er sich, denn sie waren gerade mal drei Stunden drinnen.   
  
Gohan mühte sich ab, und Goku sah wie seine Haare langsam senkrecht wurden. Das sah nur mit seiner derzeitigen Frisur ziemlich '*beschissen*' aus, weswegen Goku ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Super! Aber warte mal kurz. Ich schneid dir die Haare ab. So geht das nicht!"  
  
Eine Weile später hatte er eine neue Frisur und wurde zum ersten Mal zum Super-Saiyajin.  
"Hey geschafft!", rief Gohan und Goku nickte beeindruckt. Das ging wirklich schnell.  
"So, dann versuch mal so zu trainieren. Und möglichst lange und effektiv."  
  
Goku ging wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.   
  
Gohan startete in den Himmel hinauf, wobei er sich zuerst wunderte, weil dies gar kein Himmel war. Es war das Nichts.  
  
***  
  
Trunks sah, wie Cell Vegeta besiegte und flog schnell zu ihm hin.  
"Trunks! Halt dich da raus!!", schrie Vegeta ihn an.  
"Aber..."  
  
"HALT DICH RAUS!!!"  
Vegeta sprang wieder auf, wurde aber sofort von Cell davongeschleudert.  
  
"Es ist egal, das geht zu weit!", rief Trunks und wurde zum Super-Saiyajin.  
Dann schnappte er sich Vegeta und verschwand so schnell, dass Cell es nicht mitbekam.  
Er brachte sich und Vegeta außer Reichweite. Nein, eine Senzu würde er jetzt nicht kriegen. Trunks konnte sich denken, was er dann tun würde. Der sollte ruhig bewusstlos bleiben, wie er war.  
  
"Ich bringe dich zu Gottes Palast. Da findet Cell uns nichts!", meinte Trunks und Vegeta knurrte mit letzer Kraft:  
"Du bist...ein...Idiot...Trunks...."  
  
"Wenn du meinst! Aber ohne mich, wärst du jetzt tot!"  
"Wäre... mir lieber gewesen...", sagte Vegeta und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Natürlich! Wie immer!", sagte Trunks zu sich selbst, "Aber Vater wollte es ja nicht wahrhaben, dass Cell durch die Kraft von C17 noch stärker geworden war, als er ohnehin schon war. Ich hätte mich in ihm geirrt. In beiden. Cell ist soviel mehr stärker...es ist fast unglaublich...ich frage mich ob ich eine Chance hätte..."  
  
Trunks landtete eine weile später auf dem großen Platz beim Palast.  
  
"Trunks?!?!", fragte Piccolo überrascht.  
"Uhm...Cell hat Vater besiegt...ja..."  
  
"Das habe ich mitbekommen...", meinte Piccolo kleinlaut, "Aber wieso das? Vegeta ist ein USJ gewesen und trotzdem?"  
"Ich erklär's dir später, ja? Aber jetzt bring ich ihn erstmal rein. Aber er kriegt die Senzu erst morgen früh. Wenn Goku und Gohan wieder kommen. Die paar Verletzungen bringen Vater nicht um."  
  
"Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich kann mir schon denken, wie Vegeta reagiert, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt.", meinte Tenshinhan und begleitete Trunks zusammen mit Popo nach drinnen.  
  
"Leg ihn auf eins der Betten da hinten.", sagte Popo und zeigte auf den Saal, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
Kuririn war ihnen gefolgt und fragte sie dann:  
"Ähm...soll ich hier bleiben bis Son-Goku und Son-Gohan wiederkommen?"  
Trunks überlegte eine Weile und sah zu Piccolo, der hinter Kuririn erschien.  
"Könntest du machen. Ich fliege zu Meister Quitte und besorge neue Senzus. Die werden wir brauchen..."  
  
Kuririn nickte und verschwand.  
"Hey, Trunks. Lass mich das mit den Senzus erledigen. Du kannst bei Vegeta bleiben.", sagte Tenshinhan und wollte schon gehen.  
"Von mir aus.", meinte Trunks und zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. Im Moment lag ihm weder an Vegeta noch an irgendeinem anderen besonders viel. Er wollte einfach nur nachdenken, was er tun konnte.  
  
  
***  
  
Das Jahr im Raum von Geist und Zeit neigte sich dem Ende zu. Schon seit 11 Monaten und 2 Wochen waren Goku und Gohan drinnen. Gohan hatte den Super-Saiyajin jetzt perfekt drauf und auch schon die Grenze überschritten.  
Gohan landete auf dem Boden und verwandelte sich zurück.   
"Puh! Anstrengend!", seufzte er und blickte zu Goku der sich von seinen Meditationsübungen abwandte und aufstand. Gohan hatte ihn fast die ganze Zeit nur dort sitzen sehen, wie er seine Psyche härtete.  
"So, Son-Gohan! Sieh hin!", meinte er und erhöhte seine Kampfkraft. Dann wurde er zum Super-Saiyajin.  
"Wow! Du bist ja viel stärker als vorher!"  
"Nicht nur das! Das war noch lange nicht alles!"  
  
Gohan merkte einen zweiten Energieschub und Goku wurde zum SSJ2. In dieser Form war er viel stärker als Gohan. Gohan musste wahnsinnig wütend sein, damit er den SSJ2 überhaupt schaffte.   
"Cool! So kannst du Cell besiegen!"  
"Du bist also auch dieser Auffassung...?", fragte Goku, als könnte er Gohan's Gedanken lesen.  
"Wenn du meinst, dass Vegeta ihn nicht besiegen kann...dann ja! Aber du bist viel, viel stärker. Auch wenn Cell sich perfektioniert hat. Ich denke du schaffst das!"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Das muss ich dann selber sehen. Aber du bist in diesem einen Jahr genauso gut wie ich geworden."  
"Das glaube ich nicht!"  
"Wart's ab! Das siehst du noch. Immerhin vervielfacht sich deine Kraft, wenn du noch wütender wirst. Da kann ich nicht mithalten...", sagte Goku und sah zu Boden. Er wollte den Stolz in Gohan wecken, aber dieser glaubte nicht daran, dass er stärker war als Goku selbst.  
  
Gohan machte einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck:  
"Wie....wie meinst du das? Ich soll stärker sein als du? Nein! Okay, ich habe viel trainiert...aber..."  
"Nun gut, Gohan. Lass uns eine Pause machen. Morgen gehen wir zurück."  
"Wir haben noch zwei Wochen...."  
"Ich weiß! Aber viel stärker wird man in zwei Wochen nicht mehr! Außerdem sind wir schon so stark. Du weißt ja, wir haben jetzt den Super-Saiyajin als Normalform einstudiert. Versuch doch mal, jetzt bis Morgen so zu bleiben, ohne dich groß anzustrengen."  
"HÄ? Das ist ja wirklich nichts Besonderes!  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, Cell war immer noch auf der Suche nach C18 und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Vegeta, da er wusste, dass er früher oder später wieder auftauchen würde.  
Vegeta bekam nun endlich eine Senzu.  
Kaum kam er wieder zu sich, sprang er auf:  
"Wo bin ich hier?! Wo ist Cell?...", er hielt einen Moment inne, "Und wo ist Trunks diese Idiot?"  
  
"Was hab ich gesagt?", fragte Trunks Kuririn, ohne das Vegeta es hörte.  
Er nickte nur: "Das ist nur typisch für ihn. Er stirbt lieber, als dass andere ihm helfen. Ich hab Saiyajins echt noch nie verstanden...."  
  
"Ihr verdammten Ärsche! Jetzt ein ein Tag rum, Kakarott kommt gleich zurück und ich hab noch nicht mal richtig mit Cell angefangen! Ich könnte euch alle auf der Stelle...."  
  
"Was könntest du Vegeta?"  
  
Als Vegeta diese Stimme hörte fuhr er herum:  
"Wa...was? Ka....ka...Kakarott? Du hier?"  
"Ja! Wir sind eben wiedergekommen. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich? Ich flieg jetzt zurück zu Cell und mach da weiter wo ich aufgehört habe...bevor...bevor Trunks mich aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat."  
Diesen Satz beendete er mit einem eiskalten Blick, an Trunks gerichtet.  
  
"He! Jetzt aber mal halblang! Ich hab dir immerhin das Leben gerettet!", meinte Trunks, denn so langsam ging ihm Vegeta's Verhalten auf den Keks. Er war schließlich auch ein USJ, auch wenn er das nicht in Vegeta's Gegenwart sagte.  
  
"Wie war das Trunks?! Wie redest du mit mir?! Hmpf! Weißt du, ich wäre tausend mal lieber gestorben, als mich von irgendeinem Schlaffie der mein Sohn sein will, retten zu lassen!"  
  
"Hmmm...soll ich daraus schließen, dass du mit Cell doch noch nicht fertig bist?", fragte Goku dazwischen.  
"Nein...", grummelte Vegeta in sich hinein, "Aber dir überlasse ich ihn garantiert nicht! Du brauchst mir gar nicht erst zu folgen, denn diesmal wird er erledigt!", rief er und rannte nach draussen.  
  
***  
  
Trunks und Goku schüttelten die Köpfe und grinsten, denn sie hatten eben an das selbe gedacht.  
"So? Wie sieht's aus Son-Goku? Bist du viel stärker als Vater geworden?", fragte Trunks anschließend.  
  
"Ich denke schon! Ich bin stärker, als er gestern war...denke ich zumindest."  
"Dann mal los. Viel Glück.", rief Trunks ihm noch hinterher. 


End file.
